Get It Right
by IronMansGirl
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger finally GET IT RIGHT. If you want to know more go ahead and read. I don't own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's Characters.
1. True Love's Kiss

Get It Right:

-Author's Note-

This is a story I am collaborating with my best friend. Her screen name is Jordan Marbry. Go give her some love and read her story if you like this one I'll promise that you'll like hers. This is not yet rated. I don't own Harry Potter or any of its Characters. Please like this and keep on reading. I really am trying to get my story's out there.

Chapter 1: True Love's Kiss

Harry sat at the bottom of the steps in the tower trying to reassure Hermione that her day would come, but she just cried on his shoulder. Harry held her tight in his arms not letting her go. Then suddenly the crying stopped and Hermione looked up at him with this strange look in her eye.

Then Hermione said "You, It' you"

Harry was confused by her words, but before he could ask what they meant she leaned in with lust in her eyes and planted a single, yet passionate kiss on Harry's lips. When she pulled away she couldn't read Harry's face like she used to be able to. She wasn't sure if he was confused or happy by what had just happened.

Then finally Harry spoke up and said "What was that for? What about Ron? What about Ginny?"

"Harry it's you, not Ron. I know now that Ron was just someone who I thought I had to be with, but you, I was destined to be with you, only you."

Harry just sat that there shocked, He had no idea what to say to this girl who has been like a sister to him since they were young, but then he realized she was right all along. Then without hesitation he kissed her with all the passion and lust he could possibly give to her.

Hermione smiled into the kiss because she knew she had found her chosen one.

They continued their hot and heavy make out session on the stairs when someone who they did not expect to walk down walked down.

Next thing you know Harry and Hermione are rudely interrupted by a shout.

They look up and Ron is yelling "What the hell is going on here!?" Harry and Hermione were in utter shock. Why would Ron be upset when he himself has a girlfriend?

Then Lavender, Ron's new piece of meat, came up and said "Ron, honey what's going on?"

And without hesitation Ron shoved her and yelled "None of your God Damn Business!"

She then backed away because this was a side of her perfect man she had never seen.


	2. Together At Last

Get It Right:

-Author's Note-

This is a story I am collaborating with my best friend. Her screen name is Jordan Marbry. Go give her some love and read her story if you like this one I'll promise that you'll like hers. This is not yet rated. I don't own Harry Potter or any of its Characters. Please like this and keep on reading. I really am trying to get my story's out there.

Chapter 2: Together At Last

Harry was mortified by the fact that his so called best friend could do something that's so not him. He finally stood up and said "Ron, what's wrong with you?" Ron retorted back "Well you're all over Hermione. How'd you expect me to react?" "Well considering you have a girlfriend and have never shown interest in her, I would have expected you not to give two shits." Harry yelled back. "Well I don't" Ron said as he walked away.

Hermione just sat there shocked. Harry asked her if she was okay. She said "I'm fine, just a little confused is all."

They both walked together, all throughout the castle. Harry had an idea, but he wasn't sure how Hermione was going to react. They weren't even officially together yet, but he was determined to change that by the end of the night.

Harry finally spoke up and said "Hermione can we talk for a sec?"

"Of course we can." Hermione said back.

They sat down in front of the trophy case were Harry had discovered that his father was also a seeker for the Gryffindor house team. He took her hands and looked deeply into her eyes and just thought to himself. How could have he not realized his true feelings earlier than this. Why did it have to come to this? He wasn't really good with girls and telling them how he really felt, but this time he knew exactly what he wanted to say, but he wasn't exactly sure how to say it, so being Harry he decided to just wing it.

"Hermione I know that everything has happened so fast, but I know now who I'm supposed to be with and it's you, and I was hoping that you would consider being mine." Harry asked Hermione with doubt.

Hermione looked at Harry confused and then pounced at him to where she was laying on top of him. She kissed him passionately and said "You didn't even have to ask."

They finally sat up and just looked at each other. Harry knew now was the perfect time to ask.

"Hermione I have a proposition." Harry said with a cute grin.

"And what might that be, my chosen one? Hermione said back with a sassy tone.

"Me and you sneak out to Hogsmeade tomorrow, and stay in the Hog's Head Inn for some alone time away from everybody especially Ron." Harry said with hesitation.

"Sounds like the best thing I've heard all day" Hermione said with the biggest grin that Harry has ever seen on her.

"We should probably get back to our rooms before anyone notices we're out of bed." Harry said.

"Okay" Hermione said.

They walked all along the castle until they came upon the portrait that was really the secret hole that leads to the common room and the house dormitory. Harry said the password and the portrait swung open reveling the hole. They both crawled in. Before going up to bed they both sat on the coach in front of the fire and just held each other. They were both lucky to have each other. They weren't sure what would be of them if they hadn't have realized their true feelings. Harry and Hermione finally got up from their comfy spot and started to walk up the stairs that lead to the rooms.

"Meet me here in the morning with your stuff before anyone wakes up" Harry told Hermione.

"Don't forget the invisibility cloak. " Hermione said with a cute grin.

"Don't worry I won't" Harry retorted.

They went their separate ways but before they sealed it with a single kiss.


	3. The Locket

Get It Right:

-Author's Note-

This is a story I am collaborating with my best friend. Her screen name is Jordan Marbry. Go give her some love and read her story if you like this one I'll promise that you'll like hers. This is not yet rated. I don't own Harry Potter or any of its Characters. Please like this and keep on reading. I really am trying to get my story's out there.

Chapter 3: The Locket

Harry woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. Ugh 6AM Harry thought to himself. He quickly shut off his alarm before anyone, especially Ron, could wake up. He packed everything he needed including, pajamas, toiletries and some other special stuff. He had something special for Hermione. Harry wanted to give her a locket that had been his mother's when she was their age. Harry's father had given it to his mother as a 1 year anniversary present. He thought it would look perfect on her. He quietly walked down the stairs and he watched Hermione sit on the sofa by the fire reading some book about Muggles. He wanted to surprise her. He quietly snuck up behind her and said "BOO!"

Hermione screamed, but before it could escalate to a high pitched scream he quickly covered her mouth and mouthed shhh it's only me.

When she realized that it was Harry she gave him a sigh of relief.

"You almost scared me to death" Hermione said to Harry with the same cute grin she had given him the previous night.

Harry just laughed it off. He then wrapped the invisibility cloak around them, and then they casually walked through the hole. Harry led Hermione through the secret passage that lead to the cellar of Honey Dukes. When they got up out of the tunnel they quietly snuck into the shop and out the front door. The sun was just starting to come up and the stores in Hogsmeade were starting to open. They made their way to the Hogs Head Inn. When they arrived they went around behind the inn and took polyjuice potion that would give them the appearance of two young adults in need of a room.

Harry and Hermione casually walked in as two completely different people. They requested a room and weren't denied. When they reached their room the potion was just now starting to wear off. After about ten minutes Harry and Hermione were back to their original selves. Harry couldn't help but stare at Hermione. She was so beautiful. The way her eyes sparkled. The way her long hair flowed down her back. Hermione caught Harry staring and said "Can I help you?" in the most seductive and flirtatious way possible.

Harry snapped out of his trance and was barely able to speak. Instead of trying to get him to answer she just kissed him to shut him up, and of course it worked. They just sat on the bed without saying a single word. Hermione just wanted so badly to be with him. She finally spoke up and said "So Harry why exactly did you bring me here?"

Harry had no idea what to say. He wasn't sure how to explain his feelings to this amazing girl.

He took her hands and looked into her eyes and said "Hermione you are the most beautiful, smartest and greatest person that I've ever met. You've been there with me through thick and thin and I don't know what I'd do without you. I want to spend every last moment I possibly can with you."

"Harry that's the most beautiful thing that I've ever heard." Hermione said with a slight cry to her voice.


End file.
